According to You
by Seamus-Neville
Summary: Wally and his band sing a song to Dick and Artemis.


"Tell me again why we are going to listen to Wally's stupid band?" Artemis complained, turning to face Kaldur. "We are going because Wally is our friend and this is important to him." Kaldur responded calmly. "Besides, Wally said they are going to perform a song he wrote(a/n not really, I just felt it would be cool if Wally wrote it) called According to You." Robin explained, smirking. "I heard some of it last night when Wally was in his room. He was listening to the recording." Conner said emotionlessly, well kind of, the tips of his lips were twitching upward and he was glancing at Robin. When they entered, they were surprised to see a large crowd. Wally was in the front of the stage, messing with his red and yellow electric guitar. Behind him were 2 other people, a girl on the drums, the other on an electric guitar. There was a portable mic on Wally's cheek, which made you look at his face, which led to looking at his bright emerald eyes, to his red hair. Or at least, to Dick Grayson AKA Robin it did. The team took their seats, going from Conner to M'gann to Kaldur to Artemis to Robin. The song started out with some electric guitar. Then Wally started singing, his voice surprising the team.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_**Wally was looking straight at team frowned at this, looking straight at Artemis too, who shrugged and smirked.**_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess overdressed,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_**His gaze turned to the person next to Artemis, and the team looked that way to, and were surprised to see he was looking at Robin.**_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_**Dick's eyes bulged, filling with small tears, knowing all Wally had ever wanted was to be loved, by someone who cared. The team on the other hand, were highly confused. Wally like Robin? Robin liked Wally? When the heck did that happen?**_

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_**Wally WAS everything he had ever wanted, and to Dick, he was perfect.**_

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_**Dick glared at Artemis, who tried her best to look innocent.**_

_**The team just listened to the song.**_

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_you can't take me any place._

_**Artemis had to admit the lyrics did describe them quite well….**_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the boy with the worst attention span;_

_you're the girl who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_**By this time Dick was almost sobbing.**_

_According to me_

_you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right._

_**Dick chuckled, and Artemis glared.**_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

The team as well of the rest of the audience were on their feet clapping. Being in the front row had its perks because at that time, Wally was staring straight at Dick with a small smile, confirming the song was for him and Artemis. Dick ran up to the stage, climbing the stairs, ignoring the stares his team and the crowd were giving him. Dick threw himself into Wally's arms, embracing him. Wally hugged him back, and much to the team's surprise, Robin(Dick) was in tears, and Wally was whispering things in his ear. By the time everyone was back at Mount Justice, Dick was asleep in Wally's arms, his own arms wrapped around him like he was afraid Wally would disappear if he let go. Even Batman had a smile on his face.

**A/N The song "According to You" is by Orianthi, not Wally West. But it has a few slight modifications, mostly being it's a male voice, so it had to be changed to male lyrics. Changed to Birdflash.**


End file.
